The Haunting of Charming Castle
by Scoobyfan4ever
Summary: Second in Mystery Inc the next generation series. While on a family trip in Ever After strange things start happening. Can Taylor, Shaggy Jr and their friends help the Charming family or is it too late?
1. Chapter 1

"Mom what are you doing?" Shaggy Jr asked one late spring day as he walked into the dining room.

"I'm writing a letter to some old friends of mine " Christina replied looking up from her letter.

"Oh really who?" Shaggy Jr asked sitting down across from his mother.

"You've never met them. The last time I saw them was just after you were born "

"Who are they?"

"Their names are Cerise and Raven they live in another world" Christina replied.

"There's more than one world?"

"Yeah my mother was from a different world "

"Why don't you ever talk about your mom?"

"I never knew her SJ I was adopted remember?" Christina said calmly.

"Yeah I remember "

Silence fell and Christina went back to the task at hand. About an hour went by before the front door opened.

"Christina I'm home " came Shaggy's voice.

"In here" Christina replied from the dining room.

Shaggy walked into the dining room a few minutes later.

"How was your day off?" He asked Christina before giving her a kiss.

"Gross" Shaggy Jr gagged.

"Good" Christina replied after breaking away from Shaggy.

"What are you doing?" Shaggy asked looking down at Christina's half finished letter.

"Writing to Cerise and Raven" Christina replied.

"It's been a long time since we visited them" Shaggy said.

"Tell me about it"

"Maybe we should pay them a visit " Shaggy suggested.

"Let me ask them first then we'll see" Christina said.

"Sounds good "

…..

At dinner.

"Mom you got a letter" Taylor announced.

"Who's it from? " Shaggy asked.

"Cerise and Raven " Christina replied breaking the seal on the envelope.

….

Christina.

Cerise and I would love for you to visit. We haven't seen you in years and it's time we caught up. Please come when you can.

Raven.

…..

"I guess that that settles it" Christina declared.

"When do we leave?"

"After we make the arrangements " Christina replied.

"Okay"

….

"Everyone ready?" Christina asked as they stood in front of her mirror.

"How does this thing work?" Taylor asked.

"We just step through it and poof we're in Ever After" Christina explained.

"Okay "

"I'm nervous Mom" Shaggy Jr admitted.

"You'll be fine"

"Well if you say so"

….

The twins were amazed by the sight before them. They were standing at the edge of the enchanted forest. Far off in the distance stood Ever After High. They could just barely make out the towers. Christina smiled at their reaction. Taking Beatrice by the hand she began to lead them towards the village of Bookend where they were going to meet Cerise and Raven. On their way to meet Cerise and Raven they ran into another friend of there's.

"Christina is that you?"

"Hey Cupid long time no see" Christina said turning to her friend.

"Are these your kids?" Cupid asked.

"Yeah. This is Beatrice, Taylor, Shaggy Jr, Nathen and Luke" Christina said introducing her children in the order they were standing in.

"Nice to meet you all" Cupid said

"So what have you been doing Cupid?" Christina asked as they continued on there way.

"Matchmaking of course " Cupid replied.

"Did Bunny and Alister get together?"

"Yes with a little help" Cupid laughed.

"How about you and Dexter?"

"No he married Raven "

"Oh that's right a month after the twins were born "

"Yeah but it's okay "

As they rounded the corner Cerise and Raven came into view. Raven noticing them stood up and waved while Cerise ran to hug her friend.

"Cerise can't breath" Christina gasped.

"Since when do you need to breath?" Cerise laughed breaking away from Christina.

"I don't think I ever had to" Christina responded as they walked to Raven.

Raven was waiting at the table with a nine year old girl. She had brown hair, purple eyes and was wearing a blue dress with tennis shoes.

"It's been too long Christina " Raven said giving her friend a hug.

"Tell me about it"

"This is my daughter Rachel" Raven said motioning to the girl that was with her.

"Hello" Rachel said shyly.

"Hi"

"You've met the twins haven't you?" Christina asked gesturing to her oldest kids.

"Not since they were babies" Raven laughed.

"Why don't I take the kids for ice cream while you guys catch up?" Shaggy suggested.

"Sounds great" Christina agreed.

"Would you like to go Rachel?" Raven asked her daughter.

"Well okay" Rachel said beginning to follow the others.

"Have fun kids" Christina called.

…..

"You're a princess?" Taylor asked Rachel.

"Yes" Rachel replied as they walked to the ice cream parlor.

"That's really cool "

"Thanks"

"What's it like living here?" Shaggy Jr asked.

"Okay I guess. I get to go to fancy events and stuff like that " Rachel replied as they walked into the ice cream parlor.

"That sounds fun"

"Sometimes other times it's boring . So what's it like where you live?"

"Normal"

"Define normal"

"Everyday we get up go to school come home visit our friends do homework eat dinner shower and go to bed"

"Well my version of normal is homeschool"

"Cool"

"I find it boring "

"Our mom is a teacher" Shaggy Jr said.

"That sounds cool what does she teach?" Rachel asked.

"Art and magic" Taylor replied.

"Can you do magic?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah but I'm still learning " Taylor replied.

"My mom tries to teach me but I don't understand" Rachel admitted.

"Mom says everyone learns at their own pace" Shaggy Jr quipped.

"That's very true " Shaggy said.

"How long are you visiting?" Rachel asked.

"A few weeks"

"Maybe you can stay at my castle" Rachel said.

"If Mom says it's all right"

"I hope she does"

"Us too"

….,

A/N.

Okay people the results of my poll showed.

Josie and the pussycats crossover won. The AU story came in second. I'm still going to do both but the crossover will come first. By the way there's a new poll on my profile if you wanna check it out. Review.


	2. Chapter 2

Well of course they can stay with us Rachel" Raven said in response to her daughters question.

"Great"

"We better get going before your father starts to worry" Raven said standing up.

"Is the castle far?" Christina asked as she stood up and took Beatrice by the hand.

"No not very far at all. Follow me"

The twins looked around at their surroundings as they followed Raven. The village was full of people going about their daily business. There were plenty of shops. All were full of people. There were a great many smells, sights and sounds to the point of it being nearly unbearable. After a few minutes of walking the castle came into view. It was a very tall building. Tall towers with dark blue tops and gold flags. The group walked up to the heavy oak doors. Raven opened them and motioned for her friends to follow inside. The twins couldn't believe how big it was.

"Wow" Taylor gasped.

"No kidding " Shaggy Jr agreed.

"You like it?" Rachel asked.

"Yes" the twins replied.

"Just wait until you see everything else" Rachel said pulling her friends away from their parents.

There were a great many rooms to explore. Rachel led them through the ballroom, the library, and the gigantic kitchen.

"This is my room " she said opening another door.

The room was big. There was a canopy bed in the center. A tall bookshelf to the left and a nightstand to the right. There was a small white desk. Most notable was the cabinet full of toys.

"Wow" Taylor said.

"This is so cool" Shaggy Jr agreed.

"Thanks " Rachel replied.

"There you are Rachel "

The trio turned around to find Dexter Charming.

"Daddy " Rachel cried giving her father a hug.

"How was your day?" Dexter asked.

"I made new friends "

"I see that" Dexter replied .

"Hello" the twins said in unison.

"So you must be Christina's kids"

"That's right. I'm Taylor and this is Shaggy Jr "

"Nice to meet you "

"There you are guys" Christina said coming around the corner.

"Hey Christina "

"Hi Dexter "

"Hey Raven says it's dinner time" Shaggy announced.

"Of course you'd know that" Christina laughed.

"Come on"

…..

The group of friends were soon seated around the long dining table as they were served dinner.

"Shaggy how many times have I told you to chew before you sallow?" Christina asked.

"You sound like Miss Grimwood"

"And why do you think that is?"

"Because you're right"

"Exactly"

"So what do you guys want to do tomorrow?" Raven asked.

"Well I was hoping we could visit Apple"

"WE can do that then we can visit Roseabella" Raven said.

"Can I come to Mom?" Rachel asked.

"Well of course you can Rachel"

"So Dexter tell me Exactly how many dragons have you slayed?" Shaggy asked

"None that's Daringning's job"

"And you said it might come in handy" Shaggy laughed.

"I thought it would"

"It's dangerous"

"No I had no idea"

There was a crash from outside. Everyone rushed to see what it was and gasped at what they saw.

"It's the ghost dragon"


	3. Chapter 3

"The what?" Shaggy asked as they took in the monstrous sight before them.

"The ghost dragon" Dexter whispered.

The dragon in question was indeed a ghost with a thick misty glow. You could see the cuts on it's body plain as day. It's back left leg was missing entirely and it's right wing was full of holes. It snarled at them before setting fire to a tree near by and disappearing.

"Mom?"

"Yes SJ?"

"Can we go home now?"

"Like father like son" Raven commented.

"No we can't go home SJ" Taylor said.

"Why can't we?"

"Because we've got a mystery to solve"

"I'm telling Daisy you said that"

"It's not like she owns it" Taylor replied rolling her eyes.

"Good point"

"Isn't mystery solving your job?" Dexter asked Shaggy and Christina.

"Not anymore" Christina laughed.

"Come on lets go back to the dining room" Raven said.

...

* * *

"Mom can we call our friends?" Shaggy Jr asked.

"Fine with me"

"Can someone please explain what this ghost dragon wants or why it exists?" Shaggy asked.

"Well the ghost dragon is the spirit of a dragon slayed by my father" Dexter explained.

"It is said that the dragon is controlled by the ghost of a corrupt knight" Raven added.

"This dragon wants revenge on our family and all of Ever After" Dexter said solemnly.

"That's awful" Christina replied.

"Great news everyone" Taylor announced.

"What is it?"

"Our friends are coming so we can solve the mystery" Shaggy Jr replied.

"That is great news did they say when they would arrive?"

"Tomorrow" The twins said in unison.

"So we can still visit Roseabella?" Rachel asked.

"Yes"

"Yippee"

...

* * *

 **A/N. The idea for the villain came from** DragonEmperor999


	4. Chapter 4

The next day the twins were excitedly awaiting their friends arrival. They paced the entryway with nervous excitement.

"They won't be here for another two hours guys. Now come on we're meeting Roseabella and Apple in thirty minutes go get ready" Christina said poking her head in.

"Yes Mom" the twins said marching out of the entryway.

Five minutes later the group was headed back to Bookend. When they got to the café they found Roseabella and Apple waiting . There were three kids with them two boys and one girl.

"Oh Christina it's been to long " Apple said as she hugged her friend.

"Agreed" Christina replied before giving Roseabella a hug as well.

"These must be your kids" Apple said taking notice of the kids who were standing silently.

"Yep. This is Taylor, Shaggy Jr, Beatrice, Nathen and Luke" Christina replied introducing her children.

"It's nice to meet you " Taylor managed to say.

"This is my daughter Rosie" Roseabella said patting the girl on the shoulder.

Rosie had blonde hair and brown eyes. She wore white glasses, a flower print dress, and pink shoes.

"Hi" Rosie greeted excitedly.

"And these are my boys John and Ross. They're twins " Apple said.

Both boys had black hair and grey eyes. John wore a dark blue shirt and black jeans with white tennis shoes while Ross wore a red shirt and gray jeans with white tennis shoes.

"Hi" both boys greeted.

"Mom can we go to aunt Maddie's shop?" Rachel asked Raven with pleading eyes.

"Well I suppose so. Is that alright with you girls?" Raven asked her friends.

"Fine by me" Christina said with a shrug.

"Me too" Apple agreed.

"Have fun Rosie" Roseabella called as the older kids ran off.

"I wanna go too"Beatrice whined climbing onto Christina's lap as she sat down.

"Us too" Nathen pouted sticking out his bottom lip.

"Not fair" Luke agreed.

"We'll go later guys I promise" Christina laughed.

"Promise?"

"Fairy's honor"

"Okay "

Meanwhile the older kids had entered the tea shop. They were greeted by Maddie who hadn't changed much at all.

"Well hello every one come in take a seat" Maddie said as the table itself walked over.

"Whoa how'd it do that?" Shaggy Jr asked.

"Have you never heard of Wondered?" Ross asked.

"Well yeah hasn't everyone?" Shaggy Jr countered.

"They're not from around here" Rachel pipped up.

"Oh so they're from a different kingdom?" John asked.

"No we're from a different world " Taylor explained.

"There's more than one world?" Rosie asked.

"Yep"

"What can I get you guys?" Maddie asked speeding back to the table.

"The usual for us " Rachel pipped.

"And for you?" Maddie asked the twins.

"Bring them the berry vanilla surprise aunt Maddie " Rachel said.

"Okey dokie" Maddie said before rushing off again.

"I take it you come here a lot?" Taylor asked.

"Yeah all the time " Rosie replied.

"This place is cool" Shaggy Jr said while watching the tables move themselves around.

"We love it here" Ross agreed.

"Ross, Rosie John?"

The group turned to the door .

"Vinnie we didn't know you were going to be here" Rosie cried as Maddie brought their tea.

"Just got here. Are you going to introduce me?"

"Oh sorry this is Taylor and Shaggy Jr "

"You're Christina's kids aren't you?" Vinnie asked as he joined them.

"Yes how'd you know?"

"I've seen pictures of your parents in my mom's old yearbook "

"Oh"

"Hey kids time to go" Christina called from the doorway.

"Christina come here and give me a hug first " Maddie ordered.

"Sure thing Maddie" Christina said giving her friend a hug.

"Do we have to go now Mom?" Taylor asked.

"If you want to be there when the others get here" Christina replied.

"Can they come too?" Shaggy Jr asked gesturing to the others.

"If their parents say they can"

"Great"


	5. Chapter 5

The group of friends returned to the castle just as the others arrived. Quick introductions were made and the kids ran off to the dining room.

"So what have you guys got so far?" Daisy asked brushing her hair away from her face.

"Just the basic backstory unfortunately" Taylor sighed drumming her fingers on the table.

"Which is what?" Jackie asked.

"Ghost dragon is controlled by the ghost of a corrupt knight. to put it simply" Shaggy Jr explained.

"That's not much to go on" Jackie sighed.

"You think so?"

"Do you at least know what he looks like?" Daisy asked pulling out a notebook.

"Sure do" Taylor said.

"Well?" Jackie asked impatiently rolling her eyes.

They gave the description of the dragon while everyone listened politely. Daisy drew a rough sketch of the monster that Shaggy Jr flinched at whenever he saw it.

"So where was this so called dragon last seen?" Jackie asked.

"Here actually" Taylor admitted.

"You're not serious"

"Yes I most definitely am SJ saw it too"

"Did you?" Jackie asked.

"Yep"

"So I guess that means we'll explore the castle first" Daisy declared.

"How should we split up?" Jackie asked.

"The same way we did last time of course" Daisy replied.

"What about us?" Ross asked.

"Yeah we want to help too you know" Rachel added.

"Okay Rachel you go with SJ and Jackie. Rosie you're with me"

"That leaves us" Vinnie complained.

"You'll be a team" Daisy explained.

"Uh-oh Vinnie doesn't do well in teams" Ross laughed.

"Oh off with your head" Vinnie retorted.

"See what I mean?" Ross asked.

"Hey cool it guys we've got a mystery to solve here" Daisy cried fed up.

"Okay we'll meet here in an hour agreed?" Taylor asked.

"Agreed"

"Let's move out"

...

* * *

"So Sammie upstairs or downstairs?" Taylor asked.

"Hmm Upstairs" Sammie declared.

"Let's start climbing then" Taylor said gripping the iron railing.

"Are you sure Miss Raven is alright with us snooping?" Sammie asked once they'd reached the landing.

"She said we could look around if it helps us with the investigation Sammie" Taylor replied as they entered a room that resembled a office.

"How will we know when we find a clue?" Sammie asked.

"We'll just know"

"What makes you say that?"

"Our parents are the best detectives ever it's in our blood silly"

"But you don't like blood"

"It's a- oh never mind" Taylor said rolling her eyes.

"Hey what's that?" Sammie asked.

"What's what?" Taylor asked.

"That sticking out of the drawer"

"It looks like a fabric of sorts" Taylor replied pulling the brightly colored fabric from the drawer.

"It looks strange" Sammie noted.

"It sure is bizarre" Taylor agreed.

"It looks kind of like the clothes Vinnie was wearing"

"Yeah"

"I can't find anything else"

"Let's try the next room"

"Okay"

As the pair left they failed to notice the painting watching them.

...

* * *

Rachel, Shaggy Jr and Jackie were searching downstairs. More specifically the basement.

"So what does a clue look like exactly?" Rachel asked while going through an old crate.

"Anything out of the ordinary" Jackie said before going stiff.

"Jackie what is it?" Shaggy Jr asked with concern.

"Rain" Jackie replied.

"Three two one" Shaggy Jr counted the seconds before Holly appeared.

"Whoa" Rachel cried jumping back.

"She's a shifter" Shaggy Jr explained calmly with a shrug.

"Jackie?" Rachel asked in confusion.

"Nope I'm Holly"

"They're like two different people in the same body" Shaggy Jr said.

"So split Personality?"

"Yes Here's your recap Holly" Shaggy Jr said playing a video of the meeting from earlier.

"Okay got it" Holly said puling her hood up.

"We should keep looking" Rachel suggested.

"Good idea" the others agreed.

...

* * *

"So all of you take after your parents?" Rosie asked Daisy as they walked down the hallway.

"Kind of" Daisy shrugged.

"What's it like?"

"Really fun but we've only solved one mystery so far"

"So you're the only one without powers or strange ability?" Rosie asked.

"Why do you ask?"

"I'm just wondering"

"Well yes I'm the only one with normal parents"

"Does that upset you?"

"No not really"

"Hey did you see that?"

"See what?" Daisy asked looking around.

"I saw someone run out of that room over there" Rosie replied.

"Let's check it out"

"You first"

...

* * *

"So Vinnie how's Wonderland?"

"Good"

"See any dragons?" John asked.

"Like the ghost dragon?"

"Yeah like that"

"Nope"

"Well that's good"

"So how long has this dragon been around?" Vinnie asked.

"A long time" Ross said.

"Whoa" John said blocking the others from continuing.

"What was that for?"

"Guys I found a clue" John said pointing at the floor.

"What is that?" Vinnie asked.

"Looks like some sort of residue"

"Here I'll take a picture so we can show the others" Ross said before taking a picture with his phone.

"Good idea"

"Come on let's check upstairs"


	6. Chapter 6

"Hey I think I found something guys" Rachel cried lifting an old newspaper out of a box.

"What is it?" Shaggy Jr asked looking up from the box he'd been going through.

"Look at this" Rachel said coming over so Shaggy Jr and Holly could see.

"Courtly Jester?" Holly asked confused.

"What's she got to do with this?"

"Someone's been down here" Rachel explained.

"How can you tell?" Shaggy Jr asked looking around at all the boxes.

"Because this should be over here in Mom's old stuff from high school" Rachel explained.

"I don't get it what would someone want with an old newspaper?" Holly asked looking over Rachel's shoulder.

"I have no idea but I bet it's a clue" Rachel said.

"Hey you might be right" Shagy Jr agreed.

...

* * *

Meanwhile.

"They came from in here" Rosie said leading the way.

"How many offices do they need?" Daisy asked.

"They have three one for Raven, one for Dexter and one is for Rachel's homeschooling" Rosie explained.

"Well which office are we in now?"

"What are you to doing in here?"

The two girls turned and found a maid glaring at them. She had pink hair to her shoulders a hooked nose and steely looking eyes.

"Investigating Miss Eloise" Rosie said sheepishly.

"Nonsense out both of you"

"Yes ma'am come on Daisy" Rosie replied grabbing her friend by the arm and pulling her away.

"Who was that?" Daisy panted.

"That was Eloise the grumpy maid she used to work for Rachel's grandad and then she came here"

"Geez what a grouch" Daisy huffed.

"I think she's the ghost dragon" Rosie said.

"Why?"

"Well if she scared away the charmings she could retire and move away"

"So she has a motive we've got to get back in there" Daisy said.

"Are you crazy?"

"Fine we'll just ask Sammie to do it"

"Okay"

...

* * *

"No way" Sammie cried later.

"Oh please you have to" Roise begged.

"No"

"I got this" Taylor said stepping in front of them.

"What's she doing?" Rosie asked.

"Sammie will you do it for a Scooby Snack?" Taylor asked shaking the box.

"No way"

"Two then?" Taylor asked.

"Hmm Okay" Sammie said acepting the treats.

"Thank you good luck"

So Sammie crept into the office when Eloise had finished in there.

"What could be in here that's so important?" Sammie asked putting her nose to the ground.

"Hey what are these?" Sammie said after a few minutes.

Someone had spilt a deck of cards on the floor.

"Better take these to Taylor" Sammie said scooping the cards up and runing out of the room.

...

* * *

"So did you guys find anything?" Daisy asked when all the kids met up later.

"We found this in a drawer" Taylor said pushing the fabric scrap across the table.

"And we saw this on the carpet" John added showing the picture.

"odd I feel like I've seen this before" Jackie said.

"And what are these?" Sammie asked about the cards as she put them on the table.

"Those look like Wonderland cards" Vinnie comented picking one up.

"Hey you're right" Ross agreed loking over his friend's shoulder.

"Someone was in the basement" Rachel said.

"What did they want?"

"They went through Mom's old stuff"

"And someone was in her office earlier" Rosie added.

"I wonder what they're looking for" Jackie said.

"Any suspects?"

"Elosie the maid"

"That's it?"

"This is a long shot but what if it's Courtly Jester herself?" Rachel asked.

"Who?"

"She was your basic power bent villian back when my mom was in high school she stole some magic stuff i think" Rachel said as she racked her brain for the details of the story.

"She was crazier than Aunt Maddie" Vinnie added.

"Really?"

"Yep"

"Hey what are you doing Jackie?" Rosie asked noticing Jackie's actions.

"I'm just looking over this fabric. Does anyone have tweezers?"

"Hang on" Rachel said before runing off.

"Thanks" Jackie said when Rachel returned.

"What is it?"

"There's a hair here" Jackie replied lifting it from the fabric.

"Give it to me" Taylor said taking it from her friend.

"Why does she want it?" Vinnie asked.

"She's got extra sharp senses" Daisy explained.

"Guys I think it's time we find that dragon" Taylor annouced.

"That won't be hard" Ross said.

"Why?"

"It's outside"

"And he's seen us" Rosie added.

"RUN" Sammie cried.

So they ran upstairs to the tallest tower. Then they ran all the way to the basement. They got turned around in the gardens outside somehow ending up behind the dragon and finally losing it once they were back inside.

"How-do-you do th-this?" Ross panted.

"No time for that I think I know who the culpurt is gather round I've got a plan" Jackie said.

...

* * *

"What'd you got there Rachel?" Shaggy jr asked.

"My mom's wand"

"Isn't that thing dangerous?"

"And powerful"

"It'd be bad if something happened to it"

"Yeah like if it were stolen"

No sooner had Rachel finished the sentance did the ghost dragon show up spitting fire at them. The duo ran into the garden maze making several twist and turns before finally stopping when a huge net was dropped over the dragon.

"Whew it worked" Rachel said with relief.

"Now let's see who this dragon really is" Daisy said as their parents arrived with the cops.

Daisy pulled back the tarp to reveal to ten year olds one boy and one girl.

"Who are they?"

"Courtney and Jack Courtly Jester's kids" Raven said.

"But why'd they do it?" Shaggy Jr asked.

"Because they wanted the wand so they'd have powers like their mom did" Jackie explained.

"And we would've gotten away with it to if it hadn't been for you meddiling peers"


	7. Chapter 7

"We're so proud of you kids" Christina said hugging her children.

"Wow you guys have some serious skills" Dexter agreed.

"How did you figure it out?"

"Well I looked up the details to the Courtly Jester case" Jackie said.

"And I tested that hair it was a dna match" Taylor added.

"Wow you worked fast" Vinnie said.

"And those cards were very similer to the ones Courtly used"

"Nice job everyone now let's go inside for ice cream" Raven said.

"Yipee" The kids cheered rushing inside behind Shaggy and Shaggy Jr while the others laughed.

...

* * *

Later.

"So with this mystery solved we have some free time left" Christina said.

"What would you like to do?" Raven added looking at all the kids.

"Go to the park" Rachel said.

"Visit the town again" Taylor replied.

"Ice cream" Beatrice said.

"Yeah" Nathen and Luke agreed.

"You could visit Wonderland" Vinnie suggested.

"What would you like to do SJ?" Christina asked.

"I'd like to see the school you and Miss Raven went to"

"Consider it done" Raven said.

So that's what they did over the next few days. Taylor and Shaggy Jr were surprised to see the dorm room Alissa had once lived in and Christina was surprised that it had remained untouched save for the missing diary and sketch book that Christina had kept from their first adventure in Ever After.

"So this is where our grandmother lived while she was in school?" Taylor had asked.

"Yes it is" Christina replied.

"Cool"

In Wonderland the kids had fun exploring Vinnie crazy castle.

"So all these doors Shrink and grow?"

"Yep"

"Weird"

"I know"

Finally their last week was spent seeing the rest of Bookend and going to the park.

"I'll miss you guys" Rachel said giving her new friends a hug.

"We'll miss you guys too but we'll be back" Taylor replied.

"And we'll visit you"

"Time to go kids" Christina said.

"Bye guys see you soon"

"That was fun Mom" Shaggy Jr told Christina when they arrived home.

"I'm glad you had fun"

"Can we visit again soon?"

"Of course"

 **...**

* * *

 **A/N Okay that ends that Story I hope you all enjoyed it.**


End file.
